


All She Was

by alexcat



Series: August 2017 Drabbles [18]
Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: He thinks as he watches her sleep.





	All She Was

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Untouchable

He watched her sleeping. Her only movement was the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. 

She was beyond reproach, perfection, untouchable! 

She was also warm and caring, brilliant and wise. She was human and alien. She made others be more than they thought they were and inspired them to great achievements. She loved her people and served them all as best could. She was both funny and serious, sometimes all at once. She was kind and gentle, yet she could take down a grown man. 

She was a daughter, wife and mother. 

His wife.

His Delenn.


End file.
